


Sometimes

by soulmateficwriter



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateficwriter/pseuds/soulmateficwriter
Summary: Sometimes we can't deny our need, the flame that burns inside for one another.  Sometimes we must give into it, scratch that itch so that this house of cards we've built doesn't come tumbling down around us, burying us all.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 2
Collections: Edward Cullen and Original Character, Jasper, Twilight All Human, Twilight Slash Multi_Chaps





	1. Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The song that originally inspired this story is Your Love by The Outfield. I'll be adding each chapters songs to my sometimes boys' playlist on Spotify, user name - Jen Soulmateficwriter   
> Facebook - Jen Soulmate Ficwriter  
> Instagram - soulmate_ficwriter  
> Tmblrs - soulmateficwriter and sometimesboys
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight. This story contains boy/boy lovin' of all sorts so please do not read if you don't like that sort-of thing. And you must be 18!

Ch.1 - Tonight

EPOV 

Don't get me wrong. I love my girlfriend, she's great. Bella is amazing. And she's the only girl for me. The only girl, that is. But I like boys, too. One in particular. One beautiful boy with the bluest eyes I've ever seen and blond curly waves that perfectly frame his perfect face.  
Jasper.  
Everything has fallen into place for him to come over tonight. Alone. We are very rarely alone. We don't allow it to happen often, but tonight we will. We must.  
I need to see him. Really see him. Really look at him the way I usually don't allow myself to. Really touch him. Really feel him. Hopefully inside me, again.  
We actually see each other plenty, every day at school. We don't run in the same circles, but we're around each other constantly. His girlfriend being sisters with mine has us thrown together a lot.  
The Swan sisters. Man are they a sight for sore eyes. My Bella is a couple years older than us. She attends the community college and lives at home. Jasper's Alice is a senior, same as Jasper and me. Both girls are beautiful brunettes, yet polar opposites in every other way. They are the lights of our lives. Most of the time.  
But sometimes - not very often - but sometimes, we can't deny that flicker, that flame that burns inside of us for one another. Sometimes we have to give in to it, scratch that itch so that this house of cards we've built doesn't come tumbling down around us, burying us all.  
And finally, fortunately, sometime has come for us tonight. My father will be at work until morning and Bella and Alice have just left with their parents for a week long vacation.  
And just in the nick of time, for Jasper has seemed desperate these past weeks. I've caught him staring for too long a few times. Even blatantly looking at my ass a time or two. I swear he was on the verge of kissing me when we ran into each other in the hall between second and third period this morning.  
So our time together can't come soon enough. We've waited too long since our last rendezvous. It's been months, four at least, since the opportunity presented itself like it so perfectly has this weekend. It's almost as if fate knew a shit storm was about to rain down if Jasper and I didn't get our fix.  
Tonight.


	2. Playing It Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original inspiration for this story was Your Love by The Outfield.   
> Other songs for this chapter are Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, Love Song by the Cure, and Run to You by Bryan Adams.  
> Playlist for this story is on spotify - Jen Soulmateficwriter - sometimesboys  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight. This story contains boy/boy lovin' of all sorts so please do not read if you don't like that sort-of thing. And you must be 18!

Ch. 2 – Playing it Cool  
EPOV  
According to the text I just received, he'll be here in twenty minutes. Here in my house, in my room with me, alone.  
In my arms.  
In my bed.  
I have enough time to shower, to prepare myself for the decadent things only he does. Like how he kisses me… where he kisses me. Oh God, yes…He kisses me everywhere.  
As the hot water washes over me, I deny the urge to jack off. I already have a semi. Jasper isn't even fucking here yet, but I know what is coming. My body knows the assault of pleasure it's in for. The pleasure only Jasper knows how to give.  
I've tried so hard not to admit to myself that he gets me off like no other. I've fucked a few girls other than Bella and I all but fucked one boy. No one, not a single one of them, had the intense effect on me, on my body, that Jasper does. He always knows how to do everything right. He always knows exactly what I need.  
Fuck! Now I've got full-fledged wood. I really don't want to be so obviously eager. I don't want to admit to myself how much I'm looking forward to this and I most certainly don't want to admit it to Jasper. I can't let him see how badly I need this. How badly I need him. Because the precarious relationship he and I barely maintain very much depends on its casual nature. It must remain casual. An afterthought. A whim.  
If we were to open the floodgates and let our pent-up emotions flow freely, everyone would see. They would see what we do to each other. How we feel about each other. What we are to each other. Everyone would know. Namely Bella and Alice. And as important as Jasper has become to me, not hurting Bella is paramount. I must not hurt her. I will not hurt her.  
There… that does it. Thoughts of Bella and betraying her with him cause my dick to deflate and damn near crawl up inside my body. Yet the hard truth of the matter is that as hurt as she would be if she found out about what I sometimes do with Jasper, well… she would be much more hurt if I didn't occasionally give in to my urges for him. Because if I didn't give him a small piece of myself, I fear that the rest wouldn't be worth giving to her. And she loves me. She needs me. She would be lost without me. I won't do that to her.  
Wrapping the towel around my waist, I go to my room and am immediately aware of his presence. I'm not alone. He is here. I feel him in every cell of my body. I smell his unique scent. I can even taste his distinctive, delicious flavor. And my dick knows he's near, promptly rock-fucking hard again.  
Down boy… almost. Just play it cool a little bit longer.  
As if four months hasn't been long enough. Four months of playing it cool. Four months of jacking off like a mad man any time I've been around him. Four months of fucking the shit out Bella in an attempt to get him out of my head.  
I ignore his hidden presence and go to my dresser for some boxers. He must be in the chair in the far corner of my room…  
"Enough of the bullshit, Edward. I know you know I'm here. No more games. Not tonight." His demanding voice sends shivers throughout my already trembling body. I can't hide from him. Nor do I want to.  
Not sometimes.  
Not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow.


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the song Your Love by The Outfield. Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, Lovesong by The Cure, and Run to You by Bryan Adams are also inspiration for this story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight. This story contains boy/boy lovin' of all sorts so please do not read if you don't like that sort-of thing. And you must be 18!

Ch. 3 – Revelations

EPOV

He is behind me before I find the nerve to turn around.

Right behind me.

The moist heat of his breath caresses my neck. His strong hands grasp my hips, pulling me back against his matching arousal.

I moan his name without thinking.

"Jasper…"

Shit.

By the catch in his breath, I know he has heard. He knows. Of the desperation his whispered name wreaks. Of the need. The want. The love?

No! Not love. I don't. I can't. I won't.

While I sometimes want him, need him, have to have him right the fuck now; I must never love him. Not like this? Not like I now know that I do.

I tremble at my revelation. My admittance to myself of what I've known all along. A knowledge I've refused to acknowledge, because no good can come of it.

It changes nothing. And everything.

Unfortunately, it does. It changes everything.

If this is love, this cannot be. We cannot be. Not sometimes. Not ever.

So this isn't love. I won't allow it to be. This is simply waiting too damned long between indiscretions.

This isn't love.

Loosening his grip, he rests his forehead against my shoulder. He is trembling, too. His voice is velvet; soft and vulnerable. Not a voice I've heard before. "I know…Edward. I feel it, too. It's okay. It will be okay."

He knows?

He knows what?

He knows nothing!

I shake my head, rebelling against what he has the audacity to admit out loud. Yet, he falls to his knees behind me, his hands finding their way beneath my towel, and I quickly forget.

I forget what it is that I'm shaking my head against. All I know in this moment is his touch and the heat it causes to spread throughout my body. The rosy flush of my desire evidence of my surrender to thought.

He wastes no time finding my inner thigh, my aching balls, my famished hole. The towel is pulled away to fall at my feet. Again his name escapes me, with a hiss this time, the sudden feel of his demanding lips at my entrance practically bringing me to my knees before him. Suddenly, I'm leaning over my dresser, willingly pushed there by his free hand, the other spreading the cheeks of my ass apart to grant him better access.

Fuck, he feels so good. This feels so good.

I lose track of what's inside me, his fingers or his tongue; both at times - fucking me to the edge of oblivion and back, again and again. But I won't take that leap until it's his dick that strokes my insides.

So I beg.

I beg for it.

I beg for him.

I beg him to put me out of my misery. My ecstasy. My vulnerability.

He answers my pleas with wet kisses up my back, along my neck to my ear, my mouth. God, how he kisses my mouth… fucks my mouth with his. Never should a kiss be this intimate. But ours is, this is, our tongues caressing so deep and languid. Telling of secrets, of deepest desires… forbidden emotions.

The battle still raging inside between what my heart should need and what it actually does need comes to its abrupt halt.

I give myself over to him. To Jasper. To this, our time together.

For the time being he is all I know. All I need.

There is only him.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight. This story contains boy/boy lovin' of all sorts so please do not read if you don't like that sort-of thing. And you must be 18!

Ch.4 – Home

Epov

He guides us to my bed, gently kissing my neck and shoulders. Every touch of his mouth sparks and tingles warmth throughout my body.

Stopping us at the edge of the mattress, his hands explore my chest, my stomach, down to the junction where my thighs meet my groin. He has yet to touch my throbbing dick, driving me insane with need for his touch there.

Each of his heavy breaths in my ear contradicts his assured caresses. He's as affected by me as I am him. I know this to be true.

Time stands still. How long are we like this?

This is the calm before the storm.

This is the eye of the hurricane that is our lust, cresting and falling between the waves of our passion and need.

This is Jasper taking care of me before he fucks me.

Yes…

He embodies sex. The kind of sex I crave. The kind of sex I need.

I can't think straight anytime he is near; but when he's here like this, touching me, only me - it's as if all else ceases to exist… the bed he fucks me on, the walls surrounding us, the fucking earth, the universe. They are nothing. All there is, is Jasper.

I revel in this quiet time, yet welcome the passion that will consume us.

"Are you ready, baby?" The intense tone of his words tells me that the time has come.

My answer is but a whisper.

"Yes. Fuck, please…"

And there it is.

The immediate change in atmosphere as the air becomes heavier.

Hotter. Harder to breathe in and out.

And the near growl that quietly rumbles from his chest causes my aching cock to twitch and leak.

Gripping my hips, he positions me near the edge of the bed on my hands and knees. He stands behind me, caressing along the cheeks of my ass, down to my inner thighs, spreading my legs to his liking.

His voice is dangerously controlled; so soft and tender, yet sodden with dominance and power.

"Stay just like this. Do you understand me, Edward? Do. Not. Move."

Fuck… Me…

He undresses behind me, the rustle of his clothes heightening my arousal as I realize I've been completely naked, exposed to him on multiple levels while he remained fully clothed. How did I not notice? Was I so consumed with his every touch? With what he does to me?

The next thing I'm aware of is his slick and slippery sheathed cock at my entrance. Somehow I missed him putting on the condom and lube? Lost in the lust-induced haze he envelopes me in once more?

Tightening his grip on my hips, his fingers dig painfully into my flesh as he enters me with one sudden, powerful thrust, immediately completely deep-seated within me, his cock buried balls deep as they slap against mine.

I scream at the intensity of sensations rocketing through me.

His name.

I scream his name.

It echoes off the walls that aren't there, laced with emotions I know should not be. But I don't care; I can't find it within myself to care. Because I'm home.

Finally.

Having Jasper inside me feels like coming home.


	5. Again and Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own anything Twilight. This is Mature and Slash.

Ch. 5 - Again and Again

Epov

"Jaaaasss… per!"

The way he fills me – hurts so much at first. It hurts so good. He trembles behind me, panting and cursing.

I know he needs to fuck me hard.

I know he needs to fuck me now.

But he attempts to delay while my ass adjusts to his girth and length… his incredible girth and length. He is so big and so hard.

Thank fuck.

I need it.

I need him to stretch me to my limits. And he does.

Jasper seems to know when the scorching pain becomes a yearning ache. Squeezing the cheek of my ass with one hand, he grips my hip with the other, holding me in place as he drives into me for the second time.

"Yes… fuck! Jasper…" I scream.

Murmuring behind me, he encourages my vocal pleas. "Yes, baby… that's it. Let me hear you. Let me hear how much you love my cock in your tight ass… how much you need it..."

He delivers another calculated blow, sweetly tortuous, at a new angle this time. My body is on sweet fire as he touches that spot inside of me only he has ever touched.

Delicious fire that burns me from the inside...

As the flames subside, I moan and beg, "Yes… right there... don't stop. Jasper, please… don't stop…"

So he doesn't. He doesn't stop. Again and again he fucks me. Again and again he causes delicious shocks to rocket throughout every nerve in my body, his body; my body is his. He owns me right now. As again and again he hits that spot.

"Yes!"

Again…

"Fuck yes!"

Again…

"Jasper!"

He slows. Then stops. He rests his forehead between my shoulder blades, kissing and licking at the skin there while attempting to catch his breath.

"Shit. Edward. When you scream for me, baby…"

"Only you…" I barely whisper, interrupting him. What the fuck?

"What?"

"Only you," I answer, saying the words louder this time, with conviction. Why am telling him this?

Because it's the truth and sometimes I must be honest with him, if only for the time being, while he fucks away the insecurities and doubts.

"Only me?" he asks. Breathlessly. Hopefully?

"Yes, Jasper." I look back at him over my shoulder. He takes my breath away, all wanton and gorgeous, darkened blue eyes asking for my explanation.

"I only scream for you..."

Our bodies still fused, he twitches inside me.

"Only you can make me scream."

"Fuck, Edward…"

Grunting, he resumes fucking me. He resumes his assaulting force and pace, but moves his hands to caress my back. Our gaze never falters as I continue to look back at him; even the jerking of my body can't break this connection. I cannot look away.

I'm shouting his name again, so close but not quite, holding off because I don't want this to end. It takes so long for us to get here, on so many different levels; I don't want this to end.

My cock has yet to be touched - it bobs violently between my legs - the motion alone almost enough to push me over the edge. Coupled with the repeated blows to my prostate, I wonder if I might cum without ever being stroked. Is that even possible?

I swear I'm just about to, when Jasper's rhythm becomes sporadic; erratic. He begins chanting with each searching thrust, "Oh god… Oh god… Oh god… Oh god…"

"That's it… cum for me Jasper. Cum on me… cum all over me…" I beg for his seed on my body. Anywhere… Everywhere…

I crave it. I crave him, his essence all over me. As if it will cleanse me of these desires. As if it will wash my need for him away.

He complies, swiftly withdrawing from inside me and ripping the condom off in one fluid motion. I feel so empty, so bereft, but the look on his face… that of intense pleasure laced with sweet pain as he grips his cock in his fist, his free hand bruising my hip, tightly clinging to my flesh there. Finally, he begins shooting his load all over the cheeks of my ass and lower back.

A different voice screams a different name with each spurt of his hot cum.

His voice screams my name.

He calls to me. He calls for me. Because of me.

Over and over again, he screams…

"Edward!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on fanfiction. I'll be posting a chapter a day until all current chapters are up. There are 26 chapters, and counting. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
